


Hard Length

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou has a hard length in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Length

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch, which I won!

**Hard Length**

The hard length grazed Hikaru's teeth. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of the soft tip rubbing against his tongue, spreading the thick, white liquid around. It was sweet and tart, leaving his mouth feeling fresh and tingly. He removed the length, swirling the liquid around in his cheeks before spitting it out, wiping a small, glistening drop off his bottom lip with the back of his hand. He decided not to rinse his mouth, wanting to savor the taste a little longer.

"Shindou!" Akira called out to him, "Are you done brushing your teeth yet?"


End file.
